


Waiting Out The Storm

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Shameless Smut, Storms, Summer Vacation, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: There’s a storm moving in, but Dee knows just how to pass the time while they’re waiting for the sky to clear.





	Waiting Out The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jae’s Monthly Drabble Challenge 163 – Storm.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Two men stood on the highest point of the headland, watching the storm approach, although neither one could have said exactly how long they’d been standing there, gazing out across the increasingly rough sea and being buffeted by the wind. It was really getting up now, hot and dry, tossing their hair around and tugging at their clothes with insistent fingers. It felt exhilarating to Ryo after three days of enervating heat and humidity, and he was relishing every gust, brought vibrantly to life, all of his nerve endings seeming to tingle with static electricity, every one of his senses on overload. He would have liked to just stand there and soak it all in, and at any other time Dee might have been happy to indulge his lover, but the clouds were rolling in fast and this probably wouldn’t be the best place to be standing like a pair of lightning rods when the storm hit.

He nudged Ryo with his arm. “What’re we just standin’ here for?” he asked.

“Huh?” Ryo reluctantly dragged his gaze away from the churning storm clouds; lightning could already be seen flickering in their depths and both men could just make out distant rumbles of thunder over the rising wind and the sound of waves crashing against the rocks far below.

“I said why’re we still here?” Dee shouted this time, in order to be heard over wind, surf, and a louder rumble of thunder. “The rate that storm’s movin’ we’ll get caught in it if we don’t get goin’.”

Ryo looked back towards the clouds, a wall of black and purple that now blotted out the horizon completely, suddenly realising how close they were getting. It wouldn’t be long before they obscured the sun, turning the brightness of a summer’s day to an eerie twilight. “You’re right, we should go while we can still see.”

A gust of wind slammed into them like a fist, making them both stumble back a couple of steps. 

“Yeah, and preferably before we get blown off the cliff and into the water.” Grabbing Ryo by the hand, Dee turned his back to the storm, heading towards the path they’d ascended an hour or so earlier, pulling his lover with him. The moment they were off the rough grass of the headland and onto the worn footpath they broke into a run, their long legs eating up the ground, the wind pushing them from behind lengthening their strides even further.

Ryo whooped with delight; he loved being out in the wind, there was something so wild and free about it and right now, running before it, he almost felt like he was flying. Beside him Dee laughed, infected by his lover’s giddy mood.

“WOOHOO!” he yelled, hurdling a small bush without breaking stride as they raced each other down the long slope towards the road.

They were both breathing hard by the time they reached the stile at the bottom of the hill and they scrambled over it quickly, glancing back and up at the rapidly darkening sky. Tatters of cloud swept across the sun, dimming it and sending shadows racing across the grass. Thankfully they were on level ground now, and safer footing, their hotel only a mile or so away along paved roads.

“Think we’ll make it before the storm hits?” Ryo asked. The thunder was closer now, louder, and the flickering lightning brighter. They counted the seconds between lightning and thunder, got to twelve….

“Maybe, if we don’t hang about. C’mon.”

They started to run again, not quite as fast as before since they didn’t have the wind pushing them along, protected from it now by tall hedges, but they were still out of breath by the time they stumbled into the lobby of their small hotel, just as the first heavy droplets of rain started to fall.

“Hoo boy!” Dee exclaimed, panting, glancing back out into the gloom of what should have been mid-morning but now looked more like late evening. “Just made it.” He pushed damp, windswept hair from his face and grinned at Ryo. 

“Good thing too, we’d have gotten soaked.” The rain wasn’t all that heavy yet but the individual raindrops were huge, and hitting the ground hard, bursting like water balloons. 

“C’mon.” Dee held out his hand. “Let’s go wait out the storm in our room.” He winked and Ryo blushed, knowing exactly what Dee meant by that seemingly innocent suggestion.

“Dee…” It was a token protest only, one Ryo felt he ought to make because honestly, it wasn’t even lunchtime and Dee wanted to drag him back into a bed they’d left hardly more than three hours ago.

“What else are we gonna do in this? It’s not like we can go anywhere.” Dee leant in close to whisper in his lover’s ear. “’Sides, you can’t tell me this wild weather doesn’t turn you on.”

Dee’s breath against his ear sent tingles racing down Ryo’s spine, much as the gusting wind had, and he shivered. The rain came down harder outside, erratic gusts of wind rattled the windows, and a flash of lightning briefly lit the lobby, chasing away the shadows… They counted to eight and the thunder boomed. Shaking his head, Ryo took Dee’s hand and let himself be led towards the stairs.

The hotel was small, only three floors and maybe thirty or so rooms in total, each with a small en suite bathroom. Their room was on the top floor at the back, facing out across a few smaller, two-storey buildings and the open farmland beyond. Looking through the windows they had a spectacular view of the storm clouds hanging low over the countryside and distant moors.

Ryo paused halfway across the room, staring out at the storm as Dee locked the door behind them after hanging out the Do Not Disturb sign. He was all but hypnotised by the sheer raw power of the elements, the howling gale whipping trees about as the rain poured down and lightning split the sky in a spectacular display. 

He was so entranced he barely noticed at first that Dee had come up behind him, reaching around him, sliding one hand up under his t-shirt, but then teeth nipped lightly at his ear and he felt stealthy fingers glide up over his ribs, seeking a nipple to tease and pinch. 

“Ah!” It was more of a breathless gasp of pleasure than a word.

“Like that do ya?” Dee chuckled.

Ryo didn’t bother to reply, didn’t need to; Dee was so familiar with his body by now he knew exactly what turned his lover on, where to touch him, which buttons to press to make him vibrate with pleasure. He didn’t tease for long though; almost immediately Ryo’s t-shirt was being tugged upwards, over his head and off, tossed aside somewhere in the dimness of the room. A hot, bare chest pressed against his naked back and Ryo’s heart began to beat faster, his breathing quickened. 

He still hadn’t taken his eyes off the view through the window, the wildness of the storm seeming to infect him, making his blood run hot in his veins. He wanted this, wanted Dee, and he toed off his sneakers, kicking them away, neither knowing nor caring where they went. His remaining clothes were too constricting, but he couldn’t quite remember how to get them off because Dee kept distracting him by nibbling on his neck. That wasn’t the only thing he was up to; the deft fingers of one hand had returned to teasing Ryo’s nipples while with his other hand, Dee tugged Ryo’s belt undone, flicked open the button of his jeans, slid the zipper down almost painfully slowly.

Ryo groaned, half wanting Dee to hurry the hell up, but at the same time wanting to make it last as long as possible.

“You wanna do it like this?” Dee whispered, hot tongue tracing the edge of Ryo’s ear before dipping briefly inside. “Facin’ the window, watchin’ the storm?” 

Its headboard up against the side wall of their room, the big double bed stood just in front of them, with the wide windows a couple of feet beyond it. Because the wind was blowing against the front of the hotel, here at the back there was very little rain on the glass, leaving the two men with an unobstructed view of the storm raging around them.

Ryo nodded in answer to Dee’s question; his voice seemed to have deserted him. Lightning flashed in his eyes, so bright he was almost dazzled. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven… The thunder sounded like falling rocks. His breath caught. 

Unfastened and pushed southwards by Dee’s helpful fingers, and assisted on their way by gravity, Ryo’s jeans and boxers slid down to pool around his ankles so he stepped out of them, feeling Dee pressing against him, naked too; he must have shed his own clothes while Ryo was busy taking in the view. It was no surprise that he was hard and ready for action, his erection pressing firmly against Ryo’s ass; this had been his idea, after all.

“Damn, you feel good,” Dee hissed, rubbing against him, hand sliding down over Ryo’s belly to grasp his cock and tug on it. 

Ryo gasped, surprised by his own state of readiness, and thrust convulsively into Dee’s hand. “Uh!”

“Not yet, babe.” Dee loosened his grip, licked a stripe up the back of Ryo’s neck. “On the bed.” He nudged Ryo forward. “Facin’ the window. Hands and knees.”

That was a position they hadn’t used for a while, both of them usually preferring to face each other, or spoon, laying on their sides on the bed while Dee took him from behind, but this way it would mean they could both watch the storm while they were… Ryo’s face heated up, even his ears getting hot at the thought, although he couldn’t have said why. It just seemed so erotic, exciting; made him feel oddly exposed, as if the storm were a living creature that could watch him and Dee in return. His cock twitched, pre-come dribbling from the slit, and he hoped he could last long enough. Was it the lightning or his own desire that made the air seem to crackle around him, raising goosebumps on his skin despite the heat?

He crawled up onto the bed, making sure to leave enough room behind him for Dee, and knelt upright, twisting his upper body around as Dee joined him, and tilting his head for a kiss. It was a slightly awkward position but Ryo didn’t care; sex with no kissing would have felt wrong, lacking the emotional connection they shared. He savoured the taste of Dee on his tongue as the kiss deepened.

Another flash of lightning, flickering and fading, followed by the loudest boom of thunder so far, pulled them apart to stare out the window again. There was no sunlight visible at all now, not even gilding the distant moors, just roiling purple-black clouds as far as the eye could see, almost constantly lit here and there by flickering streaks of light.

“Oh yeah!” Dee breathed, pressing close, rubbing his cock along Ryo’s ass crack. Ryo thrust back against his lover, wanting Dee inside him, now, but Dee pulled back with a ragged groan. “Hold your horses, babe. Gotta prepare ya first.” He reached for the lube in the nightstand drawer, squeezing some into one hand, dropped the tube beside them on the bed and used his other hand to press between Ryo’s shoulders. Ryo obediently leant forwards, elbows on the mattress, butt in the air, knowing exactly what effect that would have on his partner. Dee’s tortured moan was all the confirmation he needed.

Moist fingers teased Ryo’s entrance, spreading the lube around the puckered opening, massaging gently, loosening the muscle until at last a single finger slipped in. Ryo sighed in a mixture of pleasure and frustration; it felt good but he needed more than that.

“Deee! Want you, please!”

“Soon, babe.” 

It would have to be soon; despite Ryo’s initial disinclination to indulge in sex in the middle of the day, he was more than ready now. Still, Dee wasn’t one to rush the prep, no matter how eager he was; Ryo’s pleasure was as important to him as his own, maybe even more so, and unexpected discomfort or pain killed desire faster than just about anything. He wanted this to be memorable for both of them, but for all the right reasons.

He inserted a second finger, then shortly after, a third, crooking them to brush against Ryo’s prostate, drawing a choked moan from his lover. Adding more lube he scissored his fingers gently, making sure Ryo was open enough to receive him, and drawing soft curses of impatience from his lover. Withdrawing his fingers at last, he quickly slicked himself up, shuddering with pleasure, squeezing the base of his cock firmly as he felt himself getting too close to the edge. He didn’t want to finish too soon.

Leaning over, he pressed a kiss to Ryo’s shoulder, murmured close to his ear, “You ready, babe?”

“Yes, dammit! Just do it! Please, Dee!”

“I ever tell ya how much I love to hear you beg?”

“Deeeeeeeee!”

He might have laughed if he hadn’t been so damned impatient himself, wanting to feel Ryo’s tight heat enclose his dick, massaging his length, bringing him to the heights of pleasure… Dee groaned aloud at the thought, straightening so he could see what he was doing, guiding the head of his cock to Ryo’s entrance, one hand on his lover’s hip to hold him steady.

Dee pressed his hips forwards, breath hissing between his teeth as his dick met slight resistance before Ryo’s hole opened to allow him entrance. He thrust a little harder, sliding smoothly all the way in, his head falling back, his eyes closing… Nothing felt better than this.

“God, baby, so tight!” 

Lightning flashed, and a few heartbeats later thunder rumbled with a sound like someone dragging furniture across the floor of heaven. Ryo shuddered, spine curving as he raised his head to stare out the window. The movement made his inner muscles flex and Dee almost lost it, but then another flash of lightning lanced across the sky so close its brilliance momentarily half blinded him and the distraction was just enough for him to regain control.

Leaning over his lover, he nipped at Ryo’s shoulder then soothed the bite with a sweep of his tongue. “You’re so hot like this, just like that first night at your place. D’you have any idea what you’re doin’ to me?”

“I can hazard a guess.” Ryo’s voice was tight with need. “Are you gonna move or not?”

Dee chuckled, locking one arm around Ryo’s chest, pulling him upright so he was practically sitting in Dee’s lap. Dee nuzzled the point where Ryo’s shoulder and neck met, peppered kisses upwards until he reached his lover’s ear and sucked briefly on the lobe. His fingers tweaked a nipple, drawing a sharp gasp from Ryo’s lips.

“Depends. D’you want me to?”

“Yes! Stop teasing, damn you! This was your idea.”

“And if I want to draw it out, make it last, you gonna complain? I could stay like this all day.”

“Dammit, Dee!”

Chuckling, Dee pulled out halfway and slammed back in with a grunt. Rolling a hard nipple between finger and thumb, he slid his other hand up Ryo’s thigh, dipped between his legs to cup his balls, tugging lightly.

“This what you want?” Ignoring his body’s demands to hurry things along, he began a series of painfully slow thrusts, drawing out almost all the way before sliding back in. Dee could sense his lover’s frustration with the slow pace, but he wasn’t going to be the one to speed things up; if Ryo wanted him to go faster, then he’d have to do something about it himself.

Ryo was panting. Bracing one hand against the mattress he rocked forward, then back, and Dee couldn’t help himself, pulling back as Ryo rocked forward again, then thrusting deep. Releasing Ryo’s balls, he grasped his partner’s cock, slid his hand up, palm swiping across the head, then back down, lubricating the shaft. Dipping his head, he sucked a love bite into Ryo’s shoulder, marking him.

“Mine!”

Lightning flickered, jagged streaks slicing through the clouds.

“Yours, always.”

The thunder was so loud Dee wouldn’t have heard Ryo’s words if their bodies hadn’t been pressed so closely together. They’d found their rhythm now, the firm mattress bouncing beneath them, making their thigh muscles strain to maintain their balance. They were going to feel this for days; Dee relished the thought.

The storm was a laser lightshow, put on for their benefit, the thunder the sound of drums, building towards a crescendo. There was almost no interval now between light and sound. The room was vividly illuminated over and over. A giddy thought flickered through Ryo’s head; he could almost imagine he and Dee were being photographed in the act, each lightning bolt the flashbulb of a camera, and he gasped, unbelievably turned on, as he imagined the erotic images that would result from such a photo shoot.

Dee must have read his mind. “You see that? Like someone’s snappin’ pictures. I’d love a shot of us like this; haveta try it when we get home, be a real turn on.”

Feeling Ryo’s cock swell in his hand, knowing his lover was close, Dee speeded up, gritting his teeth, trying to hold on just a few more minutes, wanting Ryo to come first.

“Damn, baby, wanna shoot so bad…”

Lightning split the sky right overhead and the accompanying crash of thunder was so deafening for a split second Dee wondered if the hotel had been hit, but then Ryo’s body arched in his arms, taut and trembling, and he cried out, coming so hard he left sticky trails down the windowpane.

There was no way Dee could hold back then; he speeded up, short, sharp thrusts as he felt Ryo spasm around him, dragging his orgasm from him, the pleasure so intense he thought he’d never stop coming. He was still inside Ryo, both of them shuddering with the aftershocks, as he tipped them both over onto their sides, to lie limply on the bed, breathing hard and utterly spent.

“I think you killed me,” he groaned, getting a mouthful of Ryo’s hair in the process. “But what a way to go.” He thrust lazily a few more times as his cock gradually softened, wishing they could stay like this until he got hard again, but Ryo shifted, straightening cramped legs, and Dee slipped out with a faint whimper of disappointment.

The storm was slowly moving away now, heading further inland. Naked and drowsy, too drained to even think of trying to move, they watched the flickers of lightning through half-closed eyes.

“Mmm,” Ryo sighed, sated and content.

Dee kissed the back of his neck. “Didn’t I tell ya this would be the best way to wait out the storm?”

“No need to sound so insufferably smug about it.”

“Y’know, we’ve probably got time for a second round before the sky clears…”

Ryo rolled over to face him. “Don’t push your luck.”

“Hey, a guy can hope!” 

“You’re insatiable! If it was up to you we’d never get out of bed.”

“Sure we would. Gotta eat, right?” Propping himself on one elbow and leaning in, Dee kissed his baby, long and slow, then flopped back down again, completely boneless, having exhausted the last remaining dregs of his energy. “On second thoughts, maybe we should skip round two for now and take a nap before lunch instead.”

Ryo let his eyes slide shut, smiling sleepily. “Much better plan.”

“Plus we should probably clean the evidence off the windows at some point. That was one hell of a shot there, babe!”

Groaning, Ryo buried his head against Dee’s shoulder. “Oh god, if the cleaning staff see that…” He’d never be able to look them in the eyes.

“Relax, babe; I’ll take care of it in a bit,” Dee said, wrapping his arms around his baby. “If I’d known how much storms turned ya on I’d have suggested this long ago.”

Unseen by his lover Ryo blushed. He just knew he’d never again be able to hear thunder or watch lightning streak across the sky without thinking about sex. Dee had corrupted him completely.

The End


End file.
